O Aniversário de Lois
by Dreaminit
Summary: Depois de muito tempo sem se ver, Chloe quer fazer uma festa de aniversário para sua prima. Será que Clark vai aparecer?


**O ANIVERSÁRIO DE LOIS**

**Cap. I**

Como todos sabem, depois que Lois voltou à universidade em Metrópolis (com a ajuda de Clark e Lex), Clark e Lana se acertaram e voltaram a namorar.

Quase um ano se passou e Lois não voltou a Smallville para visitar Chloe, nem Sr. e Sra. Kent, assim como Clark. Os dois "amigos" não tinham mais contato e quase não pensavam um no outro. Só de vez em quando Lois lembrava das brigas e de todos aqueles momentos engraçados, principalmente, do dia em que se conheceram naquela situação constrangedora. Ela se lembrava com carinho daqueles dias que passara no colégio de Smallville e na casa do amigo.

Lois andava tão ocupada com as aulas da faculdade e o trabalho voluntário que fazia com idosos que nem se lembrava do seu aniversário, que estava chegando. Numa noite, ela chegou em casa, jogou as chaves em cima da mesa e ligou o laptop para acabar uma pesquisa, mais um trabalho a entregar! Levantou-se, puegou um brownie e sentou-se no sofá. Recebeu um telefonema, era a Chloe:

Alô?

Srta. Ocupada?

Pior que eu poderia mesmo trocar meu nome por esse! Como vai, prima?

Bem. E você, apesar de todas as atividades, está se cuidando?

Tirando o fato de comer só fast-food e comida congelada há um mês e meio, estou me cuidando sim! – e deu um sorriso pra si mesma.

Está precisando de um livro de receitas!

Ai, era tudo o que eu queria... – em tom irônico.

Chloe deu uma risada.

Lois Lane, você sabe que dia é sábado?

Deixa eu pensar...sábado?

Não, sua bobona, é o seu aniversário!

Ah, Chloe! Nem eu consegui lembrar, mas você não se esqueceu!

Pois é, e o que vai fazer pra comemorar?

Comemorar? Chloe, eu não comemoro meu aniversário desde os 10 anos!

Ah, Lois, esse ano você não escapa. Vamos fazer uma festa!

Festa! – e deu uma longa risada – Pra quem?

Você pode chamar seus amigos da faculdade, vizinhos...

Você quer que eu chame os velhinhos que eu ajudo também?

E por que não?

Acreditou nisso?

Lois, vamos fazer assim, eu vou praí na sexta-feira e arrumamos tudo. Você certamente vai gostar!

Se você tá dizendo...

Então, tá combinado!

Err...Chloe? E o Clark?

O que tem ele?

Sei lá, só queria...saber como ele está.

Está bem, mas...por que não liga de vez em quando? Não tem o número?

Tenho sim, só não tenho tempo!

Ok, Lois, tenho que desligar.

Ok, obrigada, Chlo! Beijos.

Até logo!

- Será que esse caipira vem? Depois de tanto tempo, não vou ligar. Ele não deve vir mesmo...

**Cap. II**

No dia seguinte...

Chloe tomava um café no Talon e trocava um papo com Lana quando Clark chegou, deu um beijinho em sua namorada e sentou no balcão ao lado de Chloe.

E aí, Chloe?

Tudo bem, Clark.

Tudo em cima pra amanhã?

Amanhã...?

É. Você não ia nos ajudar com a decoração do Talon para a noite da torta e do jazz?

Hum, eu tinha esquecido! – e dá um tapinha na própria cabeça – Não vai dar, Clark! Sábado é o aniversário da Lois e amanhã estou indo pra Metrópolis.

Lois...? – e ele pareceu surpreso – Eu não sabia...quer dizer, ela nunca falou quando era o seu aniversário.

A Lois não gosta de fazer aniversário. Ela só lembra que fica mais velha nesse dia. Eu é que disse que ela tinha que comemorar. Ela anda tão ocupada que esqueceu do próprio aniversário!

Clark deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca e lembrou do jeito hiperativo da amiga.

E vão fazer festa? – Lana perguntou.

Só uma coisinha pra poucas pessoas...err...ela ia ficar muito feliz se fossem! – Chloe lembrou que Lois não tinha mencionado nada sobre os dois, mas até achou que até seria mais divertido se o casal fosse.

Pena que não podemor ir, não é, Clark?

É, é...

Mande felicidades a ela pela gente. – Lana sorriu.

Claro! – Chloe olhou para o relógio – Bem, tenho que ir agora, preparar algumas coisas para levar, sabe? Tchau, Clark. Tchau, Lana!

E "Boa Viagem" Lana desejou.

**Cap. III**

Na sexta-feira, Clark acordou e desceu para tomar café, como de costume.

Bom dia, querido!

Oi, mãe... – disse desanimado.

O que foi dessa vez?

Sabe a Lois?

Lois! Nossa, há quanto tempo não temos notícias dela! Como ela está?

Chloe disse que bem e anda super ocupada.

Que bom...mas, por que esse desânimo todo?

Amanhã é o aniversário dela. Chloe vai para Metrópolis preparar uma festinha pra ela.

Até agora não entendi.

É que...eu queria ir. Sabe, seria divertido reencontrar aquela, aquela louca. – e riu.

Ué, e por que não vai? Lois é uma menina tão boa...

Vejo que também esqueceu da noite "Torta & Jazz".

Mas, eu poderia segurar as pontas com a Lana...

Clark ficou em silêncio.

Acho que Lana não iria gostar muito disso, mãe. Ela anda louca por torta de maçã e Ray Charles.

Então, filho, se não quer decepcionar sua namorada, a única coisa que tem a fazer é ligar e parabenizá-la. Não se esqueça de dizer que eu e seu pai desejamos o mesmo. – Martha deu um beijo na bochecha do filho.

Tudo bem, mãe.

Te vejo no Talon mais tarde!

Martha fechou a porta da cozinha e deixou Clark sozinho, bem pensativo. Ele ficou ali por alguns minutos e depois foi para o celeiro ajudar seu pai.

E aí, filho?

Tudo bem, pai?

Sua mãe estava me contando que amanhã é o aniversário da Lois...

Pois é.

Você vai?

Não. Lana esta ansiosíssima com a noite de amanhã.

Noto que não está animado.

Claro que estou! Amanhã vai ser bem legal...

**Cap. IV**

Metrópolis...

Prima, que saudade!

As duas deram um looongo abraço e Lois começou a mostrar a casa, que estava uma bagunça, por sinal.

Não me lembro de Metrópolis ter sido atingida pela última chuva de meteoros! – Chloe brincou.

Há! Você realmente é muito engraçada. Não tenho tempo e, ultimamente, tenho dormido em qualquer lugar que pareça aconchegante, como roupas jogadas no chão, uma rede balançando...

Não acredito, Lois!

É, prima, geralmente, deixo os livros dormirem na minha cama.

Chloe balançou a cabeça rindo.

As duas começaram a arrumar a casa enquanto discutiam sobre o que ia ter na festa. Lois já havia convidado as pessoas e dizia que nunca tinha tido uma lista tão sortida. Por isso, elas teriam que se virar para agradar a todos.

Depois de tudo limpinho, as duas foram às compras e Chloe comprou um vestido de presente para Lois, que logo reclamou:

Mas não combina comigo!

Lois, você ficou linda com ele! Você vai ter que usá-lo pelo menos amanhã!

E você acha que eu ia fazer isso com um presente seu? Claro que vou usá-lo sempre. – Lois disse derrotada.

Chloe bateu palmas.

Pareço uma daquelas meninas saídas de um filme tropical...com seus pequenos vestidos... – Lois continuou.

Ah, Lois, já disse que está linda e até um pouco sexy...

Lois revirou os olhos.

Vamos pra casa? Estou cansadíssima!

Vamos, sim.

E, hoje, finalmente, vou poder dormir na minha cama! – e abriu os braços – Você pode dormir comigo, Chloe.

Não, tudo bem, me viro no sofá. Vou deixá-la sozinha e sem livros!

Durante o jantar, Lois tomou coragem e voltou num assunto:

Err, Chlo, você falou com o Clark?

Bem, você não tinha falado nada sobre convidá-lo e convidar a Lana também, mas acabei falando...

E?

Não vão poder vir. Amanhã é a noite da torta e do jazz.

Noite da torta e do jazz? Só em Smallville mesmo! Deve ser super divertido... – Lois disse irônica

Ah, Lois, acho que vai ser legal...

Lois esticou os lábios.

Mas, por que você perguntou mais uma vez sobre o Clark? – Chloe perguntou curiosa e sacando alguma coisa no ar.

Ué, só queria saber. Afinal, fiquei na casa dele, não é mesmo? E nunca mais falei com eles desde que vim para cá.

Ah, pensei que tivesse algo mais...

Algo mais? Você pirou, Chloe? – e levantou retirando os pratos para disfarçar a vergonha.

Bem, eu não sei o que é, mas o Clark desperta paixões em quase todo mundo em Smallville.

Você disse tudo, eu não sou de Smallville. – e olhou para a prima.

Chloe olhou para a janela e resolveu mudar de assunto.

Parece que vai chover essa noite, não acha?

Eu não sei. Só espero que não chova amanhã! Bem, Chloe, vamos subir? Temos que acordar cedo amanhã.

Vou ficar por aqui mesmo, esqueceu?

Ai, você é um anjo! Então, já volto com as coisas.

Lois subiu as escadas e Chloe percebeu que ela tinha ficado um pouco perturbada com o assunto Clark.

**Cap. V**

No sábado, em Smallville, todos se preparavam para a grande noite. Clark já estava no Talon lá pelas três para os últimos preparativos. Ele mexia com qualquer coisa em cima do balcão com um ar de quem estava no mundo da lua, enquanto Lana enxugava uma caneca e olhava para ele.

O que foi, Clark?

Ele nada respondeu.

Clark!

Oi, amor? Desculpe, eu estava pensando na noit…

Eu percebi que você está desde ontem assim. – e ela colocou os braços sobre o balcão.

Claro que não. Estou bem...

É o aniversário dela, não é?

Chloe vai mandar nossos parabéns, esqueceu?

Mas, você queria estar lá. Eu sei disso.

Ele ficou em silêncio e ainda mexia com um papelzinho.

Clark, - e pegou a mão dele, fazendo-o olhar para ela – eu confio em você e sei que não há nada demais lá. Por que você não vai? Vai chegar um pouco atrasado, mas se sair daqui agora...

Não! – e levantou do banco - Eu prometi a você ficar aqui essa noite. Além do mais, você está super ansiosa para ver a banda, comer tortas...

A gente se vê todo dia. Sei que a Lois é especial para você e vocês dois não se falam há muito tempo. Eu não vou ficar chateada, juro.

Tem certeza?

Claro! Eu faria de tudo pra te ver feliz. Gostaria de ir também, mas, infelizmente, não posso.

Clark olhou para baixo, mas Lana ergueu seu rosto.

Agora vai e mande um beijo a ela.

Tá bom.

Ele a beijou e foi em direção a porta. Recuou um pouco e disse:

Eu te amo!

Eu te amo também.

Clark saiu dali com um enorme sorriso e foi correndo para casa, com a esperança de ainda encontrar sua mãe lá.

Mãe...?

Oi, filho. Você não devia estar no Talon?

Mãe, eu vou ao aniversário da Lois! – e contou a notícia com enorme felicidade.

Vai? Mas, e a Lana?

Ela que pediu para eu ir.

Essa menina tem um coração de ouro...

Tem mesmo...mãe, eu não posso chegar lá de mãos vazias!

Martha olhou para o lado e subindo as escadas disse que já voltava. Enquanto isso, Clark deu uma rápida olhada no espelho e ajeitou o cabelo.

Prontinho! Aqui está o endereço e o presente!

Mãe, acho que ela vai gostar disso...obrigado.

De nada. Agora, vá logo!

Clark deu um beijo nela e com sua super velocidade saiu de casa.

**Cap. VI**

As duas primas acordaram às oito horas e Chloe foi tomar café. Lois pegou um prato de brownies e enquanto lia uma revista, os comia.

Se continuar comendo só isso, vai engordar. – Chloe observou.

Estou acostumada, além do mais, eu amo brownies! Viciei-me depois que parei de fumar.

Acho que você é viciada em ter vícios! – e riu da prima.

Vamos parar de falar de mim e vamos falar de você, que desde que chegou aqui não falou nada.

Bem, está quase tudo acertado...

Acertado?

Pra eu vir pra cá trabalhar no Planeta Diário!

Ai, prima, que coisa boa! – e deu um abraço nela – Você pode morar comigo!

Calma, Lois! Eu disse "quase" acertado...

Ah, tenho certeza que esse é o seu futuro.

Bom, chega de papo, não é? Vamos ao trabalho?

Se tem que ser, eu não posso fugir!

Elas arrumaram tudo, colocaram mesas lá fora, bastante comida...tinha até bexigas!

Me sinto como se tivesse cinco anos!

Ah, Lois, deixa de ser chata! Nunca se diverte?

Bom, um bando de gente comndo aqui e contando piadas sem graça não formam a minha diversão.

Lois, eles estarão aqui pra te prestigiar!

Ok, você tem razão, priminha!

Ela deu um abraço em Chloe e sorriu.

Bom, vou lá em cima me arrumar, colocar o vestido que me deu e ficar linda para receber os convidados!

Vamos entrar, então!

Quando as duas entraram, o telefone tocou.

Pai? Ah, obrigada...não, não precisa vir...é, a Chloe está aqui e me convenceu a dar uma festinha, mas nada demais. É, pai, poucas pessoas...além do mais, já está tarde para vir, são quase duas horas, eu entendo. Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem. Obrigada, papai...tchau!

Meu pai mais uma vez ausente. Quer saber? Já acostumei!

Por volta das três horas, os convidados já chegavam e em meia hora, a coisa já ficava animada. As pessoas, tão diferentes, estavam se dando bem e rendendo situações bem engraçadas. Alguns idosos se aventuravam a dançar e os jovens acompanhavam. O pessoal bebia e comia lá fora quando um trovão soou e começou a chover.

Que droga, Chloe!

Eu disse que ia chover! Vamos levar o pessoal lá pra dentro!

Vamos, vovó! – e Lois levava uma senhora pra dentro. – Fiquem à vontade!

Lois só pensava na sujeira que iria ficar a casa, mas ria disso. Chloe e Lois colocavam as pessoas para dentro. A chuva ficou mais forte e quase não dava pra se ouvir. As duas estavam encharcadas. Chloe já terminava de colocar a comida lá dentro e Lois tentava tirar a última mesa, que tinha ficado com o pé preso na grama, a mesa era bem pesada.

Precisa de ajuda?

Lois olhou e não acreditou era o Clark!

Ironic, em versão acústica, da Alanis Morissette começa a tocar

O que está fazendo aqui? – Lois gritou para que ele pudesse escutar, o barulho da chuva era estrondoso.

Não está feliz de me ver? – e deu um grande sorriso.

Claro que estou!

Eles dão um longo abraço e, embaixo da chuva, ele dá um caloroso beijo na bochecha de Lois. Chloe aparece na varanda para continuar a ajudar Lois, mas quando vê a cena, decide não ir lá. Ele pega a mesa e os dois saem correndo para a varanda. Eles riem e se abraçam de novo.

**Cap VII**

Ainda não acredito que está aqui! Como veio?

De carro, oras.

Mas e a noite da torta e do jazz? – ela perguntou rindo.

Não podia faltar ao seu aniversário, mesmo que não tenha me convidado. E quando é que eu poderia ter ver de vestido?

Ela olhou pra si mesma e o vestido estava grudado no corpo. Ela se tapou rapidamente e riu.

Foi um presente da Chloe, ela disse que ficou bem em mim.

E ficou. Arrisco a dizer que até ficou sexy!

Haha.

Voltando a falar do convite...

A Chloe falou com você! Com vocês... – ela disse em um tom menor se referindo à Lana.

Eu sei que ela só disse para não ficar sem graça.

Ah...pensei que não viesse...desculpe! – e deu um sorriso meigo – Mas, vamos!

Ela saiu puxando-o pelo braço e abrindo caminho no meio de todo mundo, encontrou Chloe.

Chloe, olhe quem está aqui, o caipira mais querido!

Clark lançou um olhar reprovador e brincalhão a ela.

Desculpe, Clark, mas eu não pude resistir! – e deixou os braços caírem.

Oi, Clark...tudo bem?

Tudo.

Vi você pela janela...

Lois notou um certo ar triste na sua prima.

E aí, quer beber alguma coisa?

Lois, não acha que têm que se enxugar primeiro? Estão encharcados...

O casal olhou para o chão e viu as poças que tinham feito.

Claro, prima! Clark, nós vamos subir e já voltamos. Trago uma toalha pra você. Enquanto isso, vá se enturmando e fique à vontade!

Clark olhou pro lado e viu um senhor dançando a beça. Riu.

Lá em cima, Lois procurava uma toalha nas gavetas bagunçadas. Chloe olhava pela janela a chuva caindo.

E aí, prima? Acha que estão se divertindo?

E você, Lois? Ficou feliz de o Clark ter aparecido?

Lois sentiu uma ponta de ciúme e se virou para sua prima.

Claro que gostei! Ele é meu amigo!

Chloe olhou para o lado de braços cruzados.

Prima, você sabe que gosto muito de você, não sabe? – e Lois continuou sem deixá-la responder – Esquece esse cara, você não sabe que ele namora a Lana?

Sei. E você sabe que concordamos em ser só amigos. Mas, é difícil esquecer um grande amor, ainda mais, o primeiro.

Vamos parar com isso e descer. Ainda tem muita festa pra rolar!

Chloe sorriu sem vontade.

Desceram e encontraram Clark ainda encharcado com um copo nas mãos. Lois entregou a toalha e olhou para dentro do coupo.

Suco, Clark? Pensei que tomasse algum álcool.

Ele a olhou como se dissesse "O quê?"

Ah, deixa pra lá! Está gostando?

O pessoal é bem animado...

E você percebeu que tem gente mais velha aqui, Clark? – Chloe perguntou.

Sim...

São pessoas que Lois ajuda com o trabalho voluntário.

Trabalho voluntário? Você!

Qual é o problema, caipira? Acha que eu não sou capaz?

Sei lá. Tão impestuosa assim...

Ah, Clark! Vamos dançar?

Dançar!

É, vai ser legal, Clark! – Chloe disse agora mais animada.

As duas o puxaram pro meio da sala e começaram a dançar. Ele demorou a se soltar, mas no final acabou dançando. As horas se passaram e foram cantar o "Parabéns" com a maior tradição. Os convidados comeram bolo e logo depois, começaram a ir embora.

Clark se propôs a ficar até o final para ajudar a arrumar a bagunça, mas Lois recusou e disse "que iria se divertir arrumando tudo no dia seguinte". Chloe pensou que aquilo tudo poderia ficar ali por dias e que Lois nem ia se importar. Os três ficaram conversando na varanda e Chloe começou a bocejar.

Quer mais bolo, Clark? – Lois perguntou.

Mais? Eu ainda nem comi um pedaço!

Ai, meu Deus! Desculpe, é que tinha tanta gente... – ele sorriu pra ela – Bom, já volto, então!

**Cap VIII**

Quando estava na cozinha, Chloe apareceu dizendo que já ia dormir. Lois achou aquilo meio estranho, mas resolveu não falar nada. Ela voltou varanda com o bolo e o entregou a Clark.

Que coisa! A Chlo já foi deitar...

É, ela disse que estava cansada – disse ele dando uma garfada. Deixou o prato em cima de uma mesa e voltou a falar. – Bem, você me obrigou a dançar, mas não dançou comigo!

Como assim?

Vem aqui...

Dessa vez, ele a puxou para a sala e ligou o rádio. "Don't know why" da Norah Jones começou a tocar.

Queria ter a honra de dançar com a aniversariante...

Clark, eu não sei dançar assim!

Nem eu!

Os dois riram juntos e durante a música não falaram uma palavra, só ouviam o batimento dos corações. Nem perceberam que Chloe via tudo de cima da escada. A música acabou e eles voltaram à varanda.

Quero aproveitar...pra te dar os parabéns, que não disse até agora, por mim e Lana.

Ela sorriu e agradeceu.

Lois, você sabe que é muito especial pra mim, não sabe?

Sei?

Você é muito engraçada. – ela sorriu – e eu não poderia vir até aqui sem um presente...

Não acredito, Clark!

Deixa eu acabar de falar! Então...aqui está! – e tirou uma caixinha do bolso. Lois abriu a caixa e a boca ao mesmo tempo.

Que lindo!

Era da minha mãe...

Ah, Clark, então não posso aceitar! – e colocou a caixinha de volta nas mãos dele.

Ora, Lois! Até parece que você é assim!

Bobão!

É pra você sempre lembrar da gente... – e colocou o anel no dedo dela.

E como eu poderia esquecê-los?

Lois abraçou Clark inesperadamente e só restou abraçá-la também. Ela olhou pra ele, ainda abraçada, e disse:

Amigos não podem ficar tanto tempo sem ter contato!

É claro que não!

Então, a gente vai voltar a se ver e falar?

Só depende de você...

E a história acaba com o refrão de "I'm with you" da Avril Lavigne.


End file.
